The Twentieth
by Anorexia
Summary: [Request. Oneshot. Implied SasukexSakura.] That night, I told you that even though I have family and friends, without you here it would be the same as being alone. Sasuke...it's true...without you here...I am alone.


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes - Alright! After this, I only have one more request to write, but two more to post. It was difficult to write this one...I had so many ideas for it, but none of them seemed to be right. Then today, the twentieth, came and I became entirely inspired to write this piece. So, for _Ninja-Naomi. _I hope you enjoy this piece of work.

* * *

Sakura rubbed the moist towel through her hair early Friday morning as she stepped out of the bathroom and into her tiny bedroom. The room hadn't changed much over the year. Things had been rearranged slightly and a larger bed was put in the room due to her growth spurt. Her tiny dresser still took it's place, next to her bed with her old team photo next to where her head laid. 

Sakura dropped the towel that was drying her hair on the floor next to her large bureau. She ran her fingers through her knotty hair to even it out, too lazy to even put it in the laundry basket. Humming softly to herself, Sakura rummaged for fresh undergarments and clothes to wear.

Once her clothing was picked out for the day, she moved to the vanity mirror and dropped the towel covering her body. She took a quick look at her body before putting her clean clothing on. Her hair was more dry by then, so she easily ran a comb through it. She didn't to be at the training grounds until noon. It was only nine. She tied her headband around the top of her head and took one last look at her body. Her eyes drifted to the calender. July 20th.

Her heart skipped a beat. Today was the twentieth, the day he left her.

She went to her desk and pulled out a lined sheet of paper and a pen. She felt slightly stupid for forgetting the day and that she had planned on doing this for weeks. Pulling out her chair, she sat down on it and chewed on the tip of the pen while she debated on what to write.

_Dear Sasuke,_

Her fingers stopped writing, shifted the pen and tapped it on the desk while she thought about what to write. How would you start a letter to someone you haven't seen in a year? A 'hello'? Maybe personal thoughts? This was much easier to come up with when she was trying not to think about it.

_It's you're old teammate, Sakura...can you believe it's been a year since we last had contact with each other?_

"No, that's terrible..." Sakura muttered as she crumpled up the paper and pulled out a new one. She put her lips on the tip of the pen and went back to chewing it. Her foot tapping in the mid-air.

_It's been a year, my Sasuke. Did you know that? It was a year ago today, July twentieth, that you left me on that bench and went to Orochimaru. Do you remember how I pleaded for you not to go? I was eating supper with Naruto that night. After I left, I found you and only was able to delay you for a few short minutes. How foolish am I? I haven't even asked you how things are..._

Sakura scratched through the lines of the new letter she was writing. "Stupid Sakura...this shouldn't be hard...idiot...why aren't you writing from the heart?"

Reaching back into her drawer she pulled out a new sheet of paper. She breathed in and out deeply and glanced towards her team photo. Her heart sunk.

"Sasuke..." She pushed the chair back and picked up the photo. It was a small regret that they didn't get a better looking one before he left. Maybe one where they are all three smiling and not only her and Kakashi-Sensei are. A photo in where he and Naruto have at least content looks on their faces. She brought the photo back to the desk and stared at Sasuke's face for the longest time.

_Write what you really feel..._

For the third time, Sakura began to write on a lined sheet of paper.

_It's been so long since we last spoke to each other. A year, to be exact. I was heartbroken the day you left. And even after my plea for you to stay, my love confession, my promise to make you happy each day, you left me on that cold bench. When I awoke the next morning, I screamed out your name as loud as I could._

_For the first little while after you left, I didn't know how to handle it. In the back of my mind, I was convinced that you were going to return in a few months. But after the first five slipped by, my hopes of you ever returning softly faded into nothing. Naruto tried to cheer me up, he promised me that he'd bring you back. He lied to me, Naruto never brought you back. After you left, I began to train harder under Tsunade. I am stronger now, much stronger. But even with all the training that I did, I still couldn't get you off of my mind. I've told myself that when you return I will be a different woman, not the same young Haruno Sakura you knew when you were twelve. _

_How are you with Orochimaru? I only guess that you're training hard each day to defeat your brother. Have you already done that, or are you still working hard from morning till night with him? When you defeat your brother, will you return back to Konoha? Fall in love and rebirth your clan? Do you have a woman that you want to marry, or are you to you to even be thinking about that now?_

Sakura brushed a few tears from her eyes that dripped onto the paper, smudging a few words. It was nearly impossible to see now through her watery eyes.

_Naruto left a few days ago, Jiraiya took him to train. Who knows when he will return. At least I know, he'll come back soon. I am the only one staying in the village...it feels weird to have our team separated._

_Sasuke...it hurts me deeply to realize that it has been a year already. Don't you see how much you are hurting me? It brings a pain to my heart when I walk down the streets and see young couples are age entwined with romance and young love. I grow envious with each couple I see. It may not be the same for the other women in the village that one fantasized over you, but my feelings for you haven't changed in the least bit. I want you to come back to me as soon as you can Sasuke...you don't have to defeat your brother first. Just gain all the power you can from Orochimaru, come back to me and we will kill him together. That's all I ask of you. _

_You told me that I have no idea what it feels like to be alone. That night, I told you that even though I have family and friends, without you here it would be the same as being alone. Sasuke...it's true...without you here...I am alone. I miss you, my one and only love._

_I still love you and always will, _

_Haruno Sakura_

Sakura read through the letter twice before putting it into an envelope. She addressed it to Uchiha Sasuke and left it at that. No stamp or address was put on the envelope. It was now eleven thirty. The training grounds was the perfect place to deliver the message.

With the letter close, she slipped into her shoes and headed towards the training grounds where she had her first lesson with her teammates. The sun shone down on her neck, it was hotter then usual for a Summer day. She was early, as always. And careful as could be, she put her hands together up in front of her chest and bowed with respect. Then, slowly, she stepped up on the plate and rested the envelope on the top of the stone.

The a light wind blew the envelope away shortly after she placed it on the stone. She didn't know where the wind was going to take it, but deep in her heart, Sasuke had received it.

* * *

Author's notes - Hm...maybe it was played out better in my head...I'm not entirely pleased with it...it's still fairly long compared to a whole bunch of my one-shots...(Nods) Longer, but not much better...It's in a way just a SasuSaku version of my KakaRin...I should really stop writing the same thing over and over again. Even though this one was terrible, it means something special to me. (Laughs nervously) Who else is excited for the last Harry Potter book? 

Thank you for reading.


End file.
